1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to polyoxymethylene polymers containing random thermal and base stable but photochemically degradable groups and to methods of relief imaging using the same.
2. The Prior Art
Lithographic printing plates and photoresists having a photosensitive polymer working layer containing o-nitrocarbinol ester groups have been described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,849,137 issued Nov. 19, 1974. These polymers differ structurally from those of the present invention.
Hebert et al., Can. J. Chem. 52(1) 187 (1974) have described o-nitrophenylethylene glycol and some dioxolanes made therewith which are intermediates described and claimed in the instant invention.